the family of G Callen
by CalleighandEricforever
Summary: Kensi is three months pregnant and Callen asks her to marry him. will she or will she run. Sorry the summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was sitting in the office waiting for Callen and Sam to come in. She heard the familiar voice of Callen coming from upstairs. She took it to mean that he stayed there last night. Callen is the first one to notice Kensi sitting at her desk that they share. Kensi was about to tell them something when Nate came and called them to the command room. They all go in and see that Director Vance is on the screen. "Hello. Agents Blye, Callen, and Hanna. I have an undercover operation for the three of you. Agent Callen, you and Agent Blye will be playing married contract killers that just moved to LA. Your Target is a woman named Nicolette Sardona. your "boss" will be there as well, that is why agent Hanna will be there. Agent Blye, You should know that the female was 3 months pregnant but no need to freak out we will make you look like you are having a baby. Agent Hanna, You are going to be the waiter at the resteraunt." Vance turns to the left and tells someone to cut the feed.

"Miss Bly, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna let's go get your clothes together." Hettie called to the three agents. Sam walks ahead with Hettie. "G. I need to talk to you." Kensi told Callen as they follow behind. "What's wrong Kenz?" the other agent asked her. "They won't have tomake me look like I am three months pregnant. G, I went to the doctor and he told me that I have been feeling sick and tired alot because I am pregnant." Kensi told him. G looked at his girlfriend in shock. Kensi didn't know that G was planning on proposing to her tonight. "I am going to be a daddy?" G asked her in amazement.

She didn't have time to answer him because Hettie was calling them from upstairs. Kensi was in the dressing room when Callen came upstairs. She was given in a red halter dress with matching shoes that tied around her long shapely legs. Callen went next and was dressed in a blue two piece suit with a matching off white shirt and blue tie. Sam was put into a white button up shirt and black pants to look like a waiter. "Hettie, I don't need to where this. I am already in the part. I am not wearing this at all. NO NO NO." they heard Kensi yelling at Hettie from behind her dressing room door. They started laughing when they realize that Hattie was trying to get Kensi to wear a fake pregnancy belly.

"Miss Blye, they need to believe that you are pregnant." Hettie was trying to explain to the pregnant agent. "Hettie, I am three months pregnant already. I don't need a pregnancy belly." The agent told her very vahemently. "Why do you think i try to wear big clothes lately?" She asked retorically. Kensi pulled up her shirt to revele a baby bump for everyone to see. "I don't need that and the dress should revele it very well." She told the older but still considerably shorter woman, who finally let her get ready and noticed that indeed the dress reveled her 3 month baby bump. Sam drove his car to the restaraunt and parked before Kensi and Callen pulled up in a limo and went inside. Callen is staring at his girlfriend for a while before she noticed and smiled. "Babe. your staring and you know I hate having people stare at me." Kensi pointed out. He stopped staring as they got to the host. "Last name?" the guy asked sounding very bored. "Markson" Callen informed the man using the fake name. "Callen and Kensi Markson." they were led to the table where they could watch the whole room. Kensi was facing the door when a man walked in and was directed to their table. "Callen dear, did you invite someone?" Kensi played into her role with Callen. "What?" He turned and noticed the man as well. "Callen? Callen Markson? My name is David Sharidon. I wanted to speak with you and your wife about possibly giving your baby to my wife. She really wanted one and she told me she had met your wife at the clinic and wanted to adopt your child due to the nature of your work." David informed the stunned man. "I am sorry but my wife and I are enjoying ourselves and we are going to raise our baby to the best of our ability. My wife nor I are planning to give our baby up for adoption. I am extreamly sorry, Mr. Sharidon." Callen informed the considerably older man.

The man just nodded and left the couple to eat. 4 hours later found Kensi and Callen sitting on her couch talking about the baby. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Kensi asked her boyfriend. "I want a little girl who looks just like her momma and a little boy who looks just like his daddy." He answered her honestly. "Kenz, I have something I want to ask you. I know we haven't been together that long but..." He got on one knee on her livingroom floor and took her hand, "I want to marry you and provide our baby with my last name. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms everynight and wake up to see your beautiful face every morning. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her. She had tears pouring down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Callen pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could ask him if he was sure.


	2. Kensi speaks Portuguese?

Kensi woke up the next morning and felt that something was different in her apartment. She started her shower before heading to her livingroom to turn on the coffee pot. She noticed that her fiance was on the couch asleep. She walked over to Callen and gently shook him awake. "babe. Its time for you to wake up and get ready for work." She said gently. He looked up at her with a questioning look before remembering he fell asleep at her house. Kensi goes to take her shower.

Callen was getting Kensi's juice, and his coffee ready when he hears a scream followed by a thump, he rushed to the bathroom to see what happened. Kensi was sitting on the bathroom floor wrapped in the shower curtain. He doubled over in laughter after making sure that she was ok. Callen earned a glare from his fiancee. He walked off and she finished getting ready for work. He took his shower and got dressed and handed Kensi the cup with juice.

They walk into the office a few minutes late due to not getting out of the house on time because Kensi chased Callen around the house for laughing when she fell out of the shower. "Why are you two late?" Sam asked his coworkers. "Kensi was in the shower and something happened with the water and she fell out of the shower screaming. I laughed so hard and she chased me around the house for about 30 minutes." By the time that Callen finished talking, Sam was laughing so hard he was gripping his sides and saying ow in the process. "Its not funny Sam. I could have gotten hurt or had a miscarrage." She told the former seal while glaring at him for laughing.

"I'm sorry Kensi, are you and baby thing there ok?" he asked with a serious face. "MY. BABY. IS. NOT. A. THING." Kensi told Sam, slapping him each time she said a word. A whistle was heard on the top of the stairs and they followed Eric to the breifing room. "We have a marine that was found dead outside a bar. Kensi, you are not to work this one. Hettie's orders." He told a very pissed Kensi. She marched out of the room and into the older woman's office. "Why in the hell can't I work the case? I am more than capable of prioritizing my life." She starts off only to be quieted by Hettie. "Kensi, I do not want anything happening to the baby. The man who is killing these people is very dangerous and won't care that you are pregnant." Hetty tried to explain to the pissed off agent.

"Eu tenho três anos meses grávida. Eu não devo ser persistido o escritório quando o pai de minha criança, Meu fiance está fora no campo. Eu quero ir e fazer meu trabalho." Kensi started to yell in portuguise. "Pare usando meu bebê como uma desculpa para acarinhar me. ninguém tomará a dor para mim quando para eu estou em trabalho. Hetty... "

"Please deary, no one is trying to keep you from doing your job. we don't want you to lose your baby. trust me. I am only doing this for your protection." Hetty, told the three month pregnant agent.

for those of you who don't know what that says it says "I am three months pregnant. I shouldn't be kept at the office when the father of my child, My fiance is out in the field. I want to go and do my job." "Stop using my baby as an excuse to coddle me. no one will take the pain for me when I am in labor. Hetty..."


End file.
